


Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, figured id post it, i wrote this at 3am on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a super duper short dirk/alpha dave thing i wrote on my phone in the middle of the night and sent to turntechnologic. on anon because a) im a shitty writer and b) kiddos so cute i dont want to fuck up (haha im lame). figured id post it here too because ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>no i wont edit it. its dead and done. although i will listen if youve got a better title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntechnologic (TerminalMau5)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turntechnologic+%28TerminalMau5%29).



He stops after your shirt is carefully deposited on the floor on top of his. The pressure lessens, the hand on your hip threatening to leave, and D's face contorts as he bites his lip, considering your innocence and what he considers to be his demonic actions.

"Dirk..." he looks away and sighs. You know he's felt conflicted all this time, but you simply cannot wait another day.

"Yes, I actually want this Bro." You press closer to him, afraid he'll leave after all the time you spent coaxing him even this far. "I really do."

The two of you had been trading kisses that steadily, too steadily in your opinion, grew into sloppy makeouts over time; you were ready for action action. Hell, you'd been ready for action since before that fateful evening you pulled him down by his tie to your face. You wanted a closeness to him that you couldn't achieve with mere lips on lips or even tongue or teeth. You craved him.

"Bro, I love you." You kiss his jaw. "i need you." His neck. "I want you." His chest.

He relaxes into you, unable to force the flush off his cheeks, and you smirk at how easy it is to get him here. Your soft, restrained kisses move down over his abs until you are getting up-close and personal with his belt buckle. You only barely suppress the chuckle that bubbles up inside you at the sight of him. When you look up to innocently catch his eye, Bro's face is sunburnt with your light, his tousled hair visible under his somewhat askew hat. his glasses are m.i.a., revealing uncertainty and lust highlighted in shocking orange.

"Dirk" he whines in the back of his throat, hands lightly teasing your hair.

You cross your fingers.

"Please..." It's more of a sigh than a word, but it's almost too much for you. Success.

"Of course big bro, anything for you," you reply smoothly, licking your lips as you undo the buckle of his pants.


End file.
